


so we've got no more self control (it's digested us whole)

by i_ha_te_u



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pre-Canon, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Freeform, it's cliche but we love that, roadtrip au, they're not exactly enemies but they're not friends either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ha_te_u/pseuds/i_ha_te_u
Summary: So it's settled. Ava and Sara have to spend 4 entire days driving together, 2000 miles in total.





	so we've got no more self control (it's digested us whole)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone,  
> hope you like this little thing i wrote  
> the title it based on arms of danger by lianne la havas  
> i also wrote most of this story while listening to silver tongue by dakota because i think it's such a road trip sounding song.  
> leave me some kudos and comments! :)  
> -liz

The last thing Sara can remember is hearing a loud bang before getting launched off into space. She opens her eyes and has to adjust to the bright lights before being able to properly look around. She hears some groans coming from across the room and slowly sits up on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Nate is laying a few meters away from her, also looking around the ship in shock. "We crashed and are stranded in somewhere in time. The Waverider is terribly damaged and is unable to take us back. We need to fix the ship down here before we can take off again." Ava's voice is loud in their ears and Sara frowns angrily at her direction. 

Rip is stood beside Ava, pushing away on buttons of a monitor in front of him. Slowly everyone is starting to recover from the crash and getting up on their feet to check if all their limbs are still working. "How long will it take before the Waverider is fixed again?" Ray asks, stumbling towards where Rip is standing. 

"I don't know yet. I did a damage check and so far I'm assuming at least one week. And I'm gonna need everyone's help for it." Sara dusts off her clothes. "The last time we had a crash like this it took us two weeks to fix it. And Gideon talked gibberish for 2 more weeks after that." She says, also slowly making her away to Rip and Ava. "It must've been something massive, I can't remember what's left and right," Nate mumbles. 

 

"We need to get Mr. Rory back to the Waverider." It's said as if it's nothing. There's a weird tension in the room after Rip lets the words out of his mouth. "Mick Rory?" Ava asks in disbelief. "Yes." "You mean Mick Rory, as in the criminal who made it pretty damn clear he wanted his old life back and never wanted to be reminded of anything related to the legends ever again?" Nate says with a confused tone.

"Yes, him." Rip continues as if it means nothing. "The Waverider crashed because of a program that was stimulated by him. He must've fabricated it right before he left. Now is the best time to do so. We are stranded in 2018, in a little town relatively close to Silversea, where Mr. Rory is located right now." 

"And we can't just have Gideon remove the program herself, because?" Ray asks. "Because he made it unable for anyone but himself to fix it. He's made it impossible for any time traveling technology to be within a 1000 miles radius of him. We must've gotten too close and the ship couldn't handle the shock it gave us." 

"So, that means Agent Sharpe's time courier isn't working either." Nate says. "That's correct. No time traveling within 1000 miles of Mick Rory." "How will we get to Mick then? Driving back and forth would take a least 4 days," Sara states. 

 

"So, we _really_  are driving there," Sara says when she sees the car Gideon fabricated for them. "Yes. I need two people to go pick up Mick and the rest of us will stay here to fix the ship." They look around to see if there are any volunteers. "I vote Sara and Agent Sharpe!" Ray says quickly

"Why? Because Ava and I get along so well?" Sara asks sarcastically, smiling sweetly at Ava, instantly receiving a glare from her. It's not that they're each other's worst enemies, but they are definitely not each other's friends.  "Sara loves driving and Mick likes Sara enough to listen to her. And traveling with Ava means there's no time for distraction or possible delays on the way there." Rip agrees.

So it's settled. Ava and Sara have to spend 4 entire days driving back and forth to Silversea. The reason the two don't exactly get along is mainly because of the way Ava has been treating Sara and the legends ever since they first met.  It's been a few months since they met at the time bureau, and pretty much everyone has stopped treating the legends as if they're a bunch of idiots. Ava somehow still treats them, but mainly Sara, as one. 

Sara can handle it though. Ava's frustration with Sara is pretty amusing to her, and sometimes the comments Ava makes about the legends can make her laugh. Also, Sara is obviously aware of Ava's good looks and if Ava wasn't continuously such a jerk to her, she would've acted on it by now. 

 

They get up early the next day and have packed their bags with enough clothes & cash for the whole trip. Automatically, Sara sits down in the driver's seat and starts the engine. Ava sits down beside her quietly and alters the back of her seat slightly so she can sit more comfortably. 

And off they go. The first few hours are alright. They only talk if Sara asks for directions and they let the radio fill the rest of the silence between them. Ava stares out of the window peacefully while Sara drives. They stop after a couple of hours to get some gas and lunch and Ava offers to drive but Sara dismisses the offer.

They continue their journey and boredom starts to kick in for Sara after a while. She's pretty sure she's heard every song on the radio about 4 times already while Ava's peacefully sleeping beside her. Around 5 pm, the sun starts to set and another hour later it's pitch-black outside. Ava has woken up by now but there's still barely any talking between the two.

After a while, Sara starts to shift in the carseat, trying to stretch her back muscles and shoulders. Being in the same stiff position for hours is slowly starting to take a toll on her. She also begins to yawn. Every time she yawns she tries to look away from Ava, not wanting to show her that she's getting tired. 

Another hour passes by. Sara still hasn't said anything about being tired and Ava is starting to notice. She grins slightly and somewhere in the back of her mind, she thinks Sara's weary look is kind of endearing. Sara always acts so cool and seeing that attitude slightly falter is pretty enjoyable for Ava.

 

"Take this exit right here," Ava suddenly says. Sara jumps slightly at her voice, after driving in silence for hours. "Are you sure?" Sara asks while switching lanes. "Yeah." They take the exit and leave the highway. "I'm pretty sure we weren't supposed to get off the highway for a few more hours." "I know," Ava says, and Sara raises her eyebrows at Ava in confusion. "Well, I figured that if  _you're_ not going to admit that you're tired, I'll just have to do it for you." 

Sara huffs but doesn't reply, because it's true and she is indeed getting sleepier with every mile they drive. "Let's just go find a hotel we can stay at and get something to eat." Sara agrees silently and they drive a few more minutes until they arrive at a rather fancy-looking hotel. "Shouldn't we go find a hotel that's a little-" "No. Rip didn't give us a budget so we can do whatever we want. And I need a comfortable bed to sleep in tonight." 

Ava sighs but doesn't protest any further. When Sara gets out of the car she starts to actually realize how sore her muscles are. She groans softly while stretching her entire body extensively. "I can drive as well, you know," Ava says, handing Sara her bag from the back of the car. "I know. I guess I just forgot how tiring driving is. Haven't done it in roughly.. 6 years I think." Ava's eyes shoot open.

"Are you kidding me? You could've killed us!" "But," Sara swings the her bag over her shoulder. "I didn't." She grins at Ava's shocked face and slightly bumps her shoulder against her as she walks towards the hotel. "Now let's hope this hotel has enough room for us. It'd be a shame if we'd have to share a bed or something," Sara says, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows slightly. Ava rolls her eyes and Sara swears she can see a blush creeping onto her cheeks but decides to let it slide. 

 

They share a room but not a bed. They still don't talk a lot but it doesn't feel awkward. Ava is seated on her bed with her laptop in front of her. Sara is quietly walking through the rather large hotel room, looking into every drawer and every cabinet she can find. She turns on the TV and the volume seems to be on to the fullest because the voice of the newsreader blasts through their room.

Sara hastily turns it back off and turns around to look at Ava, who's glaring at her from behind her laptop. She continues to walk around until she's seen about everything there is to see in the room, then lays down on her bed to stare at the ceiling. "Should we go get some food at the restaurant downstairs?" She asks after a few minutes.

"Sure. Getting bored?" Ava asks, shutting her laptop and putting it under her pillow. "Well, it's not like we're having a lot of heartfelt conversations to pass the time," Sara says and Ava scoffs while putting her shoes back on. "Have you initiated any heartfelt conversation with me then?" "Fair." 

They walk down to the gigantic foyer and the luxurious look amazes Sara, just like it did when they first walked in. They make their way to the restaurant and are greeted with an exaggerated amount of politeness. The lights in the restaurant are dimmed slightly, giving it a slight romantic touch, which Ava wasn't prepared for.

"It's almost like we're on a date or something," Sara says mischievously, as if she can read Ava's mind. They're seated across from each other, a lit candle in between them. "Well, It's not like you've never gone on dates with any women before." Ava says, and Sara smirks at that while raising her eyebrows. Ava doesn't look at her but focuses her gaze onto the menu in front of her. "So, you looked me up?" "For work reasons, yes." "Hmh," Sara mumbles before looking down at her menu with an amused grin. 

"Have you?" Ava looks up at Sara with a quizzical look on her face. "What?" "Been on any dates with women." "Wouldn't you like to know." Sara shrugs. "Figured if we're gonna be spending 3 more days together, I might as well just get to know you a little better. So?" "I don't have time to go on dates." Ava says before taking a sip from her wine.

 

"I did go on a disastrous date with a college friend once." Ava admits, after Sara's finished telling a story about a date going terribly wrong when the waiter accidentally spilled an entire tray of drinks all over her.  "So, you _do_ have time to date?" Sara asks smiling. "It was 8 years ago and I don't think she realized it was a date until I asked her on a second one after it was over. I was coldly rejected after paying the whole check." "Ouch." 

"I haven't really dated ever since that happened. I was too embarrassed, but hearing your stories makes me feel better about mine." "Glad I can help." Sara laughs. They've been talking all night, and Sara finally gets Ava to talk to her like a normal person, instead of like she's only a time-idiot. If Sara had only known it would just take some glasses of wine for Ava to open up to her. 

"You really haven't dated anyone in 8 years?" "I mean, it's not like I've been living life like a conservative sexless nun, but nothing serious, no." Sara chuckles and sits back in her chair. "Alright, alright."  

 

They order dessert and maybe it's the amount of wine they have both consumed in two hours but every conversation they have gets a little flirtier. Their legs have been occasionally brushing against each other all night and Sara runs her foot up Ava's calves every now and then. "Hey, I'm sorry about being such a jerk to you all the time." Ava says. "I guess I just had to get to know you to find out you're not quite that bad of a person." 

Sara grins and Ava leans her head on her hand. "No need to apologize. I guess I haven't been the easiest to deal with. And you're not that bad yourself either." Sara leans in a little closer at the last sentence and it makes Ava's cheek flush slightly. 

They finish their dessert and have another glass of wine. The waiter asks if they're on a date when they ask for the check and Sara tells him they are before Ava can say anything. Ava insists on paying the check, and even though it's money that Gideon fabricated for them to use, Sara thinks it's cute. They leave a tip and then get up to go back to their room. Their waiter tells them they're a cute couple when he holds the door open for them as they get out and Ava giggles at that. 

Sara can't tear her gaze away from Ava as they wait for the elevator to take them to their floor and it just makes Ava's blush more and more apparent. As soon as they get into the elevator, Sara's hands find Ava's waist and she presses herself up against her. 

"Sara, we can't-" She stops talking when she feels lips in her neck. As much as she doesn't want Sara to stop, she pushes her away to press the elevator button to the second floor. "We can't do this, Sara." Ava says when she looks back at Sara. "Yes, we can." The elevator stops at their floor and Sara grabs Ava's hand to pull her into the direction of their hotel room.

"It's not a wise thing to do. We've had too much to drink and we're not thinking rationally." Sara fumbles a little with the key to their room before opening it up. "That's exactly why we should do it. Besides, you need to prove to me that you're indeed not a sexless nun." Sara says and as soon as they both step foot into their room, she grabs Ava's face and kisses her.

Ava doesn't do much to protest. As she said before, she's not thinking rationally either. Sara pushes them further into the room and they collapse onto Ava's bed in no time. The sight of Sara  on top of her is enough to change her mind and she kisses Sara back passionately. Ava rolls them over to be on top and quickly feels Sara's hands go down to her zipper.

 


End file.
